


To Make Something Better

by BlackMarketTrombones



Series: Flash Fiction [20]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMarketTrombones/pseuds/BlackMarketTrombones
Summary: Roger Clifford meets with Detective Yoshida to discuss a major revision to Rhyme City’s legal code.





	To Make Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> "If you want to make something of yourself and better yourself, change is possible. As long as you do something to make those changes a reality."  
> -Mewtwo, Pokémon: The First Movie

There was a long pause as Hide considered Roger’s proposal.

“I am not against it,” he said finally, “but many people will be.”

“I’m aware,” Roger sighed. Generally, he wouldn’t have allowed his frustration to show, but this wasn’t an official meeting between the CEO of Clifford Enterprises and a Major of the Rhyme City Police Department. This was coffee between Roger and Hide, and distinctly off-the-clock. “I just wanted to get your opinion before I go public with this. Do you think it can be done?”

Hide frowned, but Roger could tell it was just because he was thinking hard. He’d gotten to know Hide well in the wake of The Incident and was constantly impressed by his keen mind and strong work ethic. His dedication in investigating the terrible events leading up to the Pokemon Day Parade, his determination to root out every police officer involved in what was becoming apparent was a truly staggering cover-up on his father’s part… All these things had earned him the trust of the public and the respect of his colleagues.

Roger expected him to gain several more promotions before the investigation was wrapped up. He couldn’t wait to have a truly reliable Chief of Police in place.

“Tell me your reasoning first,” Hide said eventually. “Especially with things as they are, with all the scrutiny you’re under… Why now?”

It was a fair question. “I’ve spent a lot of time trying to figure out _why_ my father set up Rhyme City the way he did,” he said, staring down at his folded hands. “Whether the policies he created were truly in the best interest of the Pokemon living here or they were just to make his plans easier. I’m not sure about this one, but it’s such an old tradition, and it’s so prevalent across the rest of the world…” He shrugged. “Everyone else can’t be all wrong.”

“Some people may argue that, since you have no Pokemon partner of your own, you do not truly understand what you’re proposing,” Hide pointed out. His hand unconsciously reached over to scratch Snubbull behind the ear.

“I don’t think I’m wrong though,” Roger argued. “You’ve said yourself that Snubbull is often restless and you can’t do anything to help him.”

Hide nodded. “It will be difficult,” he said, and Roger took that as the endorsement it was. “It cannot be done tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Roger said with relief. “It will take some time to hammer out the specifics of the new legislation, especially since there’s no legal precedence in Rhyme City. I’d try to consult the underground ringleaders, but I doubt they’d be willing to meet.”

Hide nodded again, and his partner Snubbull whuffed. “We will work something out.”

\---

“—and in a press conference earlier today, Roger Clifford shocked Rhyme City with the announcement that he plans to decriminalize Pokemon battling within city limits by the end of the year,” Lucy Stevens said on the evening news. “Reactions to the statement has been mixed, with Pokemon rights activists decrying it and many residents concerned about safety. However, several out-of-town trainers and Pokemon experts have praised the move, saying it will be a hugely beneficial enrichment to the lives of Pokemon, which have been battling for as long as humans have kept records. Roger Clifford himself had this to say.”

The scene cut to the earlier press conference, Roger standing above a riotous crowd with an expression of utmost earnestness.

“It’s not something I propose lightly,” he said. “The health and safety of the Pokemon is our highest priority—absolutely nothing will change until we’ve worked with experts to set down an extensive legal code regulating the practice. But as any child in the world can tell you, Pokemon _love_ to battle. If Rhyme City claims to be the best place in the world for Pokemon to live, then we must ensure they can express themselves in a safe environment.”

Back to Lucy:

“No announcements have been made about what experts will be consulted, but several renowned trainers and Pokemon professor’s have expressed interest in contributing,” she said. “This is Lucy Stevens with your Daily Pokemon News, signing off.”


End file.
